


Erotyczne fantazje 181

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 181

Ruby podniosła z ziemi olejek do opalania, wylewając trochę płynu na plecy dziedziczki. Jej palce zaczęły tańczyć na bladej skórze Weiss, wsmarowując w nią płyn. Poruszały się powoli, pieszcząc ciało i sprawiając u swojej partnerki podniecenie.

Ręce powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, dochodząc do niebieskich majtek białowłosej łowczyni. Ruby powoli zsunęła je wzdłuż nóg starszej dziewczyny, delikatnie rozsuwając jej nogi. Weiss poczuła dreszcz kiedy palce liderki dotknęły jej wilgotnego łona. Kiedy Ruby wsadziła swój palec do środka ciasnej szparki, Weiss wydała z siebie nagły jęk.

Ruby bawiła się jej cipką, jej zwinne palce rozsuwały ją, wchodząc i wychodząc, sprawiając, że Weiss zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i doszła, wydając z siebie pełen rozkoszy krzyk.


End file.
